


This life and the next

by silent12reader



Series: Twice [5]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, No really angst, frustration is real, push and pull, slowburn, squint for side ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent12reader/pseuds/silent12reader
Summary: In which Tzuyu always watches Mina die in her arms in every lifetime. So this time, she swears to keep Mina away from her. It hurts, being with her this close, but if that’s all it takes to see her alive, Tzuyu will take it.Or the un/related Mitzu A-N-G-S-T AU’s (literally) no one asked for.
Relationships: Chong Ting Yan | Elkie/Chou Tzuyu, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Twice [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598986
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	This life and the next

**Author's Note:**

> The warning isn’t a joke! ANGST. ANGST. ANGST. 
> 
> Not for the faint of heart.

> _Me: *makes poll*_
> 
> _Poll: Mitzu…. MiChewy~~_
> 
> _Me: hmmmm… ok, ok. *makes a supposedly Michaeng fic filled with Mitzu potential. Teases anyone who asks about Mitzu plot*_
> 
> _Mitzu big box: Noooo. Mitzu only! Mitzu!!!_
> 
> _Me: ok, ok *makes angst/slowburn Mitzu*_
> 
> _Mitzu big box: ..._
> 
> _Me: popcorn and tissue?_
> 
> _Mitzu big box: ‾͟͟(((ꎤ ✧曲✧)̂—̳͟͞͞o_

* * *

In peace, may you leave this shore.

In love, may you find the next.

Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground.

May we meet again.

* * *

Mina and Tzuyu are soulmates. Soulmates bound by fire, but kept away by the heavens and earth. Soulmates meant to _always_ meet in the middle.

Soulmates _cursed_ **never** to have their happy ending.

In each lifetime Mina is always the first to remember, the first to yearn for Tzuyu, the first to fall in love… the first to search for Tzuyu.

But when they meet, when they _first_ touch hands, Mina _forgets._ Mina forgets all the hand-holding, lips-touching, arms-locking, body-molding, the pining, the crying-out-each-others-names. While Tzuyu _remembers_. Tzuyu remembers all the ‘I-love-you’s’, all the butterflies, all the cuddles, all the smiles… But most of all, she remembers the fights, the heartbreaks… and the eventual… _Mina’s_ death.

Always, _always,_ Mina dies in her arms. (And she takes away a piece of Tzuyu she doesn’t get back even after every reincarnation)

So this time, _this time_ , Tzuyu swears. That in this lifetime… she’ll keep Mina away from her.

 _This time,_ Tzuyu will let her go.

* * *

 _She's right there, laughing with someone else... in the arms of someone else. But she's mine. All mine. But I can't touch her. No. Not yet. I want to savor it. This feeling. These memories. Because by some cruel fate, when our hands touch, I'll forget_ this. _I'll forget her. I'll forget us. So I can't touch her. Not yet._

_Just one more look._

_I've been looking for you._

_I've waited for you._

_And yet I can't have you?_

_50 lifetimes, just please... let us have this._

_If anyone's listening... just please... let us have this. Just_ one _lifetime... That I don't leave her heartbroken. That I don't leave her waiting 'till the next._

_Just please._

_Let me love her._

* * *

_"Don't give up. Not ever. Not for one single day. Be safe, if you can be. But always be amazing. I love you. I'll only love you more."_

* * *

_"I love you."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"It's not your fault."_

_"It is... Mina,_ _it_ always _is..."_

_"Never."_

_"I'm the one who remembers... I should have known better. I-- Mina you have so much to live for!"_

_"It doesn't matter. My only regret is that I'm leaving you behind... again. So I'm sorry too. For hurting you. This is.. the 78th time?"_

_"Mina... maybe this should be the last."_

_"What...? What do you mean?"_

_"Next time... I'll let you go--"_

_"Tzuyu, stop. I don't wanna hear this."_

_"No. It has to. Next time, I... Next time you won't - can't fall in love with me."_

_"No! Stop this! We can't end like this!"_

_"Maybe our love isn't enough. Maybe we're not meant for each other after all."_

_"Don't do this to me, Tzuyu."_

_"I'll make you fall in love with someone else... I--"_

_"Please. I'll only love you more."_

_"I'll make you hate me."_

_"Tzu~"_

* * *

_"I love you. This day until my last. This life and the next. But we're not... We're not for each other, are we? We go, jumping through time and space to find each other... only to be torn apart._

_I'm scared, Mina. I've never been this scared. What if next time, we stop finding each other? If next lifetime without you is worse?_

_It's gonna be okay, right?_

_This is... for the best, right?_

_We... should stop hurting each other. (Just one last time)_

_I love you. This life and the next._

_Even if you don't love me back._

_Even if you hate me._

_If it means I'll see you happy. If it means you live your life._

_(Even if it's with someone else)_

_I love you. This day until my last. This life and--"_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I’m serving this with popcorn and tissue


End file.
